


i love you

by yamatsukkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, Lowercase, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatsukkei/pseuds/yamatsukkei
Summary: every time that kei was told, "i love you," he would feel incredibly warm, and reciprocated it back in any way that he could, to share that warmth he felt.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> i rly wanted soft tskyms so i had to do it  
> no real plot or anything, just tiny moments of "i love you"s exchanged between these two boys

every time that kei was told, "i love you," he would feel incredibly warm, and reciprocated it back in any way that he could, to share that warmth he felt.

"i love you," murmured tadashi, right into his ear before he tore away from him with a cheeky smile, rushing back to his seat before the teacher scolded him. the bell rung to signify that class has started, and kei's mind couldn't stop ringing as well. he shoved his head into his arms, feigning aloofness when all he wanted was to will the heavy blush the covered his cheeks away. he knew tadashi was snickering at him, and he would get back at him for embarrassing him so early in the morning, during school, no less. 

so he did, seizing his chance when tadashi was called to the board, and he mouthed, "i love you," back when his eyes fell on him, complete with a heart created with his hands. luckily, for the both of them, tadashi completed his task with only a small hiccup, and no one else had caught on. and with the way kei felt tadashi's eyes boring into his skull, he smirked at his notebook, knowing that tadashi successfully hid his blush from everyone, but him. he was giddy from the feeling he got, from the victory he could call his own.

"i love you," said tadashi, his hand linked in his, gently swinging them back and forth in a rhythmic fashion. kei hummed, stopping their motion, instead rubbing his thumb gently over his. raising their linked hands, kei only smiled knowingly, and before tadashi could snatch his hand away in an act of defense, he kissed the back of his hand, his smile only growing wider. tadashi glared at him, unable to tug his hand away as kei kept a tight grip on it, resuming their swinging with his signature smug smirk on his face. 

"i love you," kei replied back, and tadashi just huffed, bumping their shoulders together as they continued their walk home, chastising him for being such a tease. kei only laughed, chuckles rising from his throat as he covered his mouth with his free hand, eyes turned away from his boyfriend. his chuckles only grew louder, as tadashi whacked him with a swipe of his hand, before he grabbed his wrist and pulled him down for a quick and chaste kiss. kei stood there, speechless, as tadashi ran ahead, laughing, and kei chased after him in protest, perhaps wanting more.

"i love you," coaxed tadashi, reminding kei of all their good days, and their bad days together. kei curled in on himself, wanting nothing more than to disappear, but tadashi took it upon himself to wrap his arms around him, pulling him into his warm embrace. holding him, reminding him that he existed with him, that he wasn't alone. he breathed with him, and that was enough. kei's eyes screwed themselves shut, and he refused to open them, not even as he leaned up to place kisses under tadashi's jaw.

"i love you," he mumbled back, opening his eyes to gaze into the other's, and the worry and concern that settled within them made his stomach churn. he decided to chase it away, by wrapping his arms around him in a show of seeking affection. tadashi ran his fingers through his hair, and kei felt a little out of place, because he told himself he'd tell him how much he loved him through many different means, but tadashi has the trophy for today. he found that he didn't really mind, as he relaxed into his arms, nuzzling his face into his chest.

"i love you," whispered tadashi, as he was handed the volleyball after a successful jump float serve. kei just shook his head minutely, before shooting him a smile that he knew he didn't do often. wishing him luck on his next serve, as he returned to his position on the court. it was just a practice match, so kei laughed to himself as he watched the ball drop right behind the net after hitting the tape, watching the other team dive down to try and receive it. maybe he should smile like that more often, if it helped tadashi this much.

"i love you," he said without speaking, only with a stare from across their side of the court, after having blocked an unfortunately well-received ball. seeing tadashi flash a confident grin at him as they exchanged a passionate high five made him feel alive. their serve and block technique worked well that time, and kei just prepared to do it again. they could do it, they could do anything together, because they're partners. they always have been, and this will be their victory. kei thought that he was being silly, that tadashi's mind had invaded his, but he really did think they would win because of how well they synced together.

"i love you," shrieked tadashi, in a vain attempt to drive him away from causing his demise from a few well-placed pokes into his abdomen. kei just had his hands raised threateningly, wiggling his fingers with the menace of a tyrant, ready to take control of the situation in which they currently were in. tadashi had his arms wrapped protectively around his waist, shuffling back onto his bed, with no clear way to escape, dread evident on his face. feeble claims to give him whatever he wanted tumbled from his lips, but kei was relentless.

"i love you," kei laughed, diving in to attack him with tickles, avoiding his legs that tried to kick him away. tadashi shrieked again with laughter, hitting his chest weakly with poorly-aimed hits, trying to roll away onto his stomach as a further means of defense. but it was futile, because kei would not let up, until tadashi begged him to stop, lest his lungs give out from screaming and laughing. another laugh was heard, from kei this time, and tadashi only glared at him, his face pulled into a pout as kei wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a display of affection despite what he had just done.

  
"i love you," mumbled tadashi, pulling him closer to him, voice heavy and thick with sleep as he laced their fingers together, having reached around his waist. kei had only barely heard it, gently pulled away from the sweet wishes of dreamland to lay in his boyfriend's arms, and he turned his head, closing his eyes once again as he felt lips being pressed against the back of his neck. it was warm, relaxing, and kei basked in the pool of love and affection that he was laid in. it was sweet, like him. safe, like him. he wanted nothing more than to stay there forever.

"i love you," kei whispered back, turning around to be able to kiss him back properly. twice on his cheeks, once on the corner of his mouth, two on his forehead, one right next to his eye. it was hard, because tadashi kept giggling softly at his sleepy attempts to kiss him, and kei grumbled at him, just glad he could do this at all. he just reached up, curling his fingers into his hair, rubbing his thumb into the side of his temple, trying to count what little freckles he could see in the dark. all he saw was a bright smile, that brought their lips together, and kei felt nothing but quiet euphoria.


End file.
